Path to Glory
by Contempt
Summary: The Prince, his entire countenance has seemed to change from this encounter. Your schemes may have succeeded in the short run, but you may have planted the seeds for future trouble. Future trouble, indeed. The Prince now marches to war, and glory.


Disclaimer: Konami owns Suikoden, and thus I'm just a poor starving student...

-----

The sword felt heavy in my hands. It wasn't really a weapon that I was used to. It killed and hurt far more than the weapon I had been trained in since I could walk. The sanjiegun was a weapon that split into three connected parts, and it was quite a difficult weapon to master. I have given my enemies quite a bruising with it, but it lacks the deadly power of the sword I held in my hand.

The family heirloom of the Falenas family merely hurt, but rarely killed. Fitting for the Princes it was passed down to, I suppose. The Queendom of Falena did not have many notable Princes, only notable queens and princesses. I was regulated to inspections and court parties; my only notable actions in the capital were mingling with the population, so that the royal family did not seem out of touch.

That would change, I think.

I had changed. I was content with my inspections, and my teasing of my little sister Lymsleia. I was content with the quiet moments with my mother, and the fighting techniques that my father could spare me. I was content touring the country with my similarly politically powerless Aunt Sialeeds. I was...happy with my quiet life, my best friend always at my side.

I was angry now.

The Godwin revolt had killed my mother and my father. They had kidnapped my sister, and gained the support of the people, blaming Georg for the entire ordeal. They forced me to flee for my very life, and into an alliance with a treacherous, snake of a man to fight dearly for my survival. The Godwin family had usurped Falena from my family, and I would take it back.

Distantly, I heard a man screaming. It seemed so far away. All I could think about was the events of the past few days. All I could feel was the red hot rage coursing through my veins, telling me to kill and hurt with this cutting blade. It called on me to forget my easy-going days, forget my careless nights, forget my compassion, and end the lives of every man that stood before me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and briefly I considered swinging my sword around into whoever had dared touch me. A kind voice whispering in my ear suggested otherwise, and I finally stopped. I took a deep breath, and my anger retreated.

"Prince? Prince?" repeated my bodyguard, Lyon, into my ear. Her voice was unsteady, as if she were scared of me. I almost laughed at the thought. Why would she ever be scared of me?

I looked down at myself, and suddenly realized that I was covered in blood. The sword I held dripped ruby red blood into the grass. Bodies of the black armored Godwin soldiers, and the blue Barows soldiers littered the ground around me. I had been blinded by fury. I had taken life. I smiled.

"I'm fine, Lyon," I spoke, finally. She just nodded nervously, and took her place by my side. I walked calmly past the bodies on the ground. The Godwin's infantry had retreated, and nightfall was fast approaching. Medics from both sides were picking through the battlefield, finding the soldiers who could be saved on both sides.

The lieutenant commander came up to him, and saluted before quickly giving his report, "Sir, the enemy infantry has retreated a fair distance away to set up defenses before nightfall. I might be best if we also set up camp, and allow our troops to rest."

I regarded the man for a moment, taking in his suggestion. It wasn't a bad suggestion, I supposed, but I didn't have information about the rest of the battle.

"What the positions of Boz's Spear troupe, and the Godwin infantry that he was intercepting?" I asked, knowing that both his and Boz's engagements had happened relatively close to lake.

"Er, the Godwin infantry have also retreated, and have set up camp directly to our west. Word from our scouts is that the ferocity of Boz's spear men have made the enemy infantry divert much of their patrol force towards Boz, who has taken up camp to our south west," finished the elder looking man.

I thought about the report for a few seconds before making my decision. I wasn't going to allow such an opportunity to slip through my fingers. "Send a messenger to Boz's troop. Tell him to pack up camp, and begin moving north on the enemy infantry. I'll gather up our infantry, and reform the ranks before we march to flank the camped enemy infantry opposite Boz. The infantry we just sent running will still be setting up camp before it can aid its brethren."

"Sir, is that wise? Our infantry are quite tired from the march, and the battle. It might be better to let them rest," cautioned the lieutenant commander.

Lyon spoke up at this moment as well, "Faroush, wouldn't it be better if our troops could fight fresh? I think it would be better..." she trailed off, obviously remembering my battle rage.

"No," I remarked simply. My plan while more tiring, would likely trap the already weakened Godwin enemy between our forces, and with Boz's powerful spear wall at their front, and my charge into their flanks, it would be an easy victory, and perhaps force the other infantry unit to withdraw. I knew a third infantry unit under the command of a local commander was engaging the Godwin archers to the north, and Sialeeds was supporting with her magic.

It would be a glorious victory. A good start, I think, to my campaign for vengeance. And, perhaps more.

"As his highness commands," said the lieutenant commander. He quickly trotted off to do my orders.

"Faroush," began Lyon, but I quickly moved to cut off her disapproval of my tactics.

"My plan tactically makes the most sense. While waiting the night might make the soldiers happy, and well rested, what chance could there be of a night attack by the Godwin? We are winning this engagement handily, and it would be desperation strike that might cause many more casualties. How much longer would the battle go on then? Days?"

I let that sink into her head, and I saw her head dip just a little bit as she realized my point.

"More lives could be lost through inaction, than by striking quickly to drive back our enemy," I finished my little speech with a tone of finality, and she nodded. I would have comforted her for my harsh words, but I had little time. I needed to gather the men.

I had a battle to win.

-----

"Marvelous, simply marvelous, your Highness! What a triumphant!" fawned the scion of the Barow's family, Salum Barows. I found him overly ambitious, and always quite a sweet talker. In the palace, those that praised the most, were most often the ones that placed the dagger into the back.

"A new God of War is born, the blood of his Majesty Ferid running in his veins!" continued Barows, laying the praise high upon men.

I stopped listening to his speech at this point. Barrows words, while a flippant remark, struck a chord deep within me. I had wanted so badly during my time as Prince to be recognized and respected for my talents. I was always overshadowed by my younger sister, and while I still loved and cared for her despite her early reminders of my position, I was hungry for...more.

I wanted to be recognized. I wanted glory, and power. This war I had started against Godwin, had given me an opportunity. I would crush Godwin underneath my heel, and I would finally gain what I deserve. Perhaps I might even become...no. It was best not to let my thoughts wander in that direction, lest I become too tempted by it.

But still, it was nice to daydream...

-----

I stared out the window of the room, lost in my thoughts. It had been an eventful day, and I dreamed of the of the battle. I remembered a few faces of the men I killed, but I banished them from my mind. No matter how innocent they may have been in Godwin's plots, they stood before me on the field of battle. I could not show mercy, least they strike me down later.

At least, that was I justified it to myself. The old war books I studied in the palace on those boring days were of great help in the field of tactics and strategy, and it showed in my victory. In the end, my flanking maneuver had crushed the enemy infantry, and against the combined might of the army, the other Godwin forces stood little chance.

But that fact of my victory did little to assuage the horror of battle. No book could have prepared me for these realities. A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts, and Lyon entered a moment later.

"Prince, reinforcements have arrived from Sable. The general is downstairs right now," she said, her voice sounding tired and strained to my ears. The battle did not only affect me, it seemed. "Let's go meet him," she said, her happy sounding words not reaching her eyes.

I nodded, and began walking from the room to the manor entrance. As I walked down the steps, Lord Barows noticed me and rushed to meet me.

"Just in time, your Highness," he began, his over-the-top voice grating on my nerves, "to meet General Dinn, a commander from Sable, a very fine hamlet in the south," he finished with flourish. Ignoring him, I turned my attention to the general. A tall person, he looked grim and serious, although the two large bangs of hair falling over his face detracted from the effect.

His large weapon, strapped to his back, however, caused me interest. He might just be a useful warrior.

"As Lord Barows said, I am General Dinn. I was ordered by Lord Raulbel to come aid your cause, and I gather my troops and arrived as quickly as I could," the man said calmly, his voice betraying no emotion.

Before I could speak, Boz jumped in as well with a happy laugh. "Sable's right on the border with Armes, so Sable's soldiers have always been pretty tough, but I hear now that General Dinn has taken command, he has Armes shaking in their boots!"

Dinn glanced at the loud General before retorting, "Your praise is unnecessary. The only reason Armes has been so docile recently have been so docile lately, is that Queen Arshtat and his Majesty Ferid were so skilled at diplomacy," he said, his voice still calm.

The opportunity to speak open for a few brief moments, I pounced, and asked the question that I needed to know, "How many troops have you brought, and what type are they, General Dinn?"

The man's mouth moved to answer, but the mouth of a senator was quick a good deal quicker. "Now, now, the Prince needn't know of such things. It is far more important to begin to gather allies first, and I believe it will work best for our cause if the Prince goes himself!"

I almost full out glared at the man for interrupting my question, but I restrained myself. I needed him, and although he wished to control me and keep me in the dark, I needed to play along for now. The information wasn't vital, as it would be clear once I visited the troops stationed outside and in the city, but it certainly showed Barow's opinion of my position. I was not General of the Rebel forces, merely the figure head, moving at his strings.

"That seems like the best plan," I remarked, hiding my displeasure. Surprised looks came from both Boz and Wilde, and I had no doubt Lyon, Georg, and Sialeeds were hiding their displeasure as well. Barows continued however, not noticing or not caring about the looks that surrounded him.

"I feel like this is an excellent start to our inevitable victory against the Godwins!" he boasted, obviously thinking his schemes would win us this war. I thought differently, and obviously, so did Dinn.

"But, as you know, Lord Barows, our enemy is in control of the majority of the Queendom's forces. I'm sorry to say, but our military strength hardly compares to theirs. Barow's almost visibly deflated from his fantasy, and quickly grasped the situation.

"Yes, which is why I mentioned that the his royal Highness the Prince begin to gather allies. So, your Highness, do you think you could persuade Raja of Raftfleet to our side?" Barows said, his false smile almost overbearing.

"You want Raftfleet?" asked Lyon, almost surprised. I held myself back from muttering 'Duh', but I managed it.

"Absolutely!" happily crowed Barows, and I almost cringed from the man's manner. "They may not be the strongest fighters, but one doesn't fight war with force alone!" I held back another 'Duh' here, as the large man continued, "We're desperate for scouts and messengers! And we need help transporting soldiers and provisions! With an intimate knowledge of the Feitas river, they'd be perfect for those jobs, yes, yes?"

Despite my hatred of the man, he was quite right. We did desperately need the services of river scouts and farriers, not to mention the usefulness of a river navy to combat the enemy's control of the river. Trade could flow more freely in our lands, and it would allow quicker offensives and retreats.

"I dunno, though!" began the loud general Boz, his brow furrowing in concentration. "Raftfleet doesn't like taking orders from anyone, and they certainly don't like taking sides."

Salum had a response for this, however, "Indeed. That is why I recommended sending His Royal Highness to meet them in person!"

Feeling the time was right for a response, I remarked softly, "I'll do it."

A huge smile split Lord Barow's face, and he laughed happily. "You'll do it? Marvelous! I heartily thank you for your cooperation, Your Highness!"

Dinn then took this opportunity to speak as well, "Your Highness, Lord Barows, if its not too out of line, I'd like to make a suggestion as well. Would it not be best, if we allied not only with Raftfleet, but with...Lordlake as well?"

The man's suggestion seemed to floor Lord Barows.

Boz interrupted the silence, "Hmm...I dunno. After being scorched by the Sun rune, I don't think Lordlake will have anything to do with the Royal family," Boz studiously remarked. I thought of my visit to the town, and found myself in total agreement with Boz's statement. "But," he continued, "if you can get them on your side, you can get anyone, Your Highness!"

It would certainly be quite the morale booster for the army, I thought. The more I thought about it, the more convinced of the idea I became. Lord Barows, however, held some reservations.

"I don't know how that'd be even remotely possible..." he began, no overconfidence and false joy present in his manner. I found that particularly interesting. Certainly, I would have to keep an eye on the man's manner concerning Lordlake. He couldn't have an secrets concerning Lordlake? Or could he? A question to ponder when more information became present.

Dinn turned to face the man, "What's the matter, Lord Barows? Do you have an objection?"

Barows scrambled to recover, quickly responding, "No, no, not at all! But one must not...dilute one's resources when it comes to recruiting, yes? Let's concentrate on Raftfleet first, and then we can think of Lordlake, can we not? And," he continued, "on that note, Your Highness, I leave the rest to you!"

Nodding to the man, I moved to talk to Georg and Sialeeds, who were standing in the corner of the room, talking softly.

"Georg, Sialeeds," I began. "A wonderful morning, isn't?"

They looked at me strangely, but returned the greeting. Lyon, however, couldn't hold herself back, and quickly remarked, "I can't believe Lord Barows expects to keep you in the dark, and send you on diplomatic errands! Your not his subordinate!"

Her ire at Lord Barows was well placed, I felt, but it would not do to make an enemy of Barows yet. I saw Georg and Sialeeds were of the same mind with me, and while agreeing with Lyon themselves, they played the political game for far too long to be taken so easily by emotion.

"Lyon, while we agree," Sialeeds spoke quietly, "we can't directly oppose Barows. Too much of our efforts against Godwin right now rely on him, and him alone. We can't be without allies, not right now."

Georg nodded in agreement, before turning to quietly speak directly to Lyon. Sialeeds and Georg would instruct Lyon on the political game she was to play while in the Barows estate, and I left them to it. I was getting the feeling that Luserina, Barow's daughter, wanted to speak to me.

Walking towards her, she smiled lightly at me, and I returned it. She spoke first, however, "Your Highness, I just wanted to inform you that I will be handling all volunteer soldiers that join. If you know of anyone trustworthy, please encourage them to join us, your Highness, and I will handle the rest. I think," she began to speak in a soft voice, looking past me at her father, "that you need to gather your own allies, Your Highness, and not those that you 'borrow' from my father, if you know what you mean..."

I did, of course, know what she meant. Luserina was no slouch at politics, it seemed, and saw that her Father was trying to control me, and that I was merely had great need of him at this moment, but would break away when I could support my own war effort. It was a great relief to see that Luserina was so different from her father, and possibly a worthy ally in the days to come.

"And I think it was awful how he tried to keep you from knowing about how our effort is going. Especially such crucial knowledge to a commander as troops!" she said indignity, her nose scrunching in anger.

I gave her a light smile, and kindly replied, "I thank you for that, but there's no need to get angry for my sake. I know this game, and I'll play it until I can afford not too, if you know what I mean...?" I said, finishing with a little wink. She blushed, as she understood my reference to her own suggestion of gathering allies. She apparently forgot her own words in her anger. Amusing, I thought.

Thanking her once more for her words, I excused myself and turned to see if I could find Dinn alone, and get the rundown on his forces. Unfortunately, Lord Barow's was having a conversation with the General, probably over the same things I would have asked. It was no matter, I would see on the way of the city.

Finding Lyon, I grabbed her from his crash course in 'playing possum', and headed towards the door. It was time to get moving. I wanted to go gather allies as quickly as possible. I couldn't help but feel that I would need help as soon. Against Godwin, or Barows, I couldn't quite be sure. Perhaps it was both.


End file.
